


What Ever Could Have Happened

by majimarkjin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bottom Clark 2021, Cockblocking, Coming Out, JonDami Week 2021, M/M, featuring the world's finest and super sons, just pure mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: One might ask,what ever could have happened?Written forBottom Clark 2021Day 62 with the prompt,“special occasion”and forJonDami WeekDay 4 with prompts,“getting caught”and“coming out”.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bottom Clark 2021, Jondami Week 2021





	What Ever Could Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first time writing a DamiJon story. I never knew I'd be writing one for this pair, but while looking for some TimKon fics, I stumbled upon one where aside from Tim and Conner, Damian and Jon were part of the story too. Then I learned about JonDami Week 2021, so here I am with the Super Sons and of course, the World's Finest.
> 
> Happy reading!

The cold Spring air is barely felt by the occupants of the Batcave. There is tension and it is thick enough to suffocate them, yet no one dares to say anything; eyes too busy watching each other’s moves even when no one is moving.

One might ask, _what ever could have happened?_

Well, to clear things up, on Valentine's day, the Injustice League emerged with yet another ridiculous idea of conquering the world, which ruined the plans of every couple in America — _thank god there would be less Scorpio babies this year_ — including the ones in the superhero community. It took every member of Justice League, Young Justice, Titans and Teen Titans two weeks to bring all of the rogues down and clean up after their messes. As soon as it was done, it became understandable when someone filed a vacation leave to compensate with their significant other for the missed special occasion.

It was not unusual for two or three members of the League to take a leave at the same time, so no one batted an eye when Bruce and Clark took the day off simultaneously. And as Hal Jordan said, _“It's more fun when the parents are away.”_

They did not come out to their team yet, nor did they announce their relationship to their respective families, but everyone saw them as the mom and dad of the whole superhero community anyway. Clark believed it would not be a big deal. Bruce argued as expected.

Anyway, their late Valentine's day date went great, even if it might not be what people would count as world's finest — _pun intended_. Clark got to sleep in with Bruce, watch Bruce cook for him, eat the food Bruce cooked, and laze at the lounge room with Bruce. It was a rare, calm day for them both which made it even more special.

When the night arrived though, Bruce left him in favor of finishing some mission reports in the Batcomputer. That would not do it for Clark, so he followed his man until one thing led to another.

They were both on the computer chair, with Clark on Bruce’s lap, hungry and thirsty for one another. They did not bother removing any piece of clothing yet, aside from their shirts, which made Clark want more — _need more_. Unfortunately, as he was moaning and whimpering against Bruce's mouth — _“Yes, yes. Oh god, yes”_ — while Bruce was two knuckles deep in him — _“Look at you, sweetheart. Taking my fingers so well”_ — the cave entrance flew open with Damian and Jon, although the two were too busy arguing to even notice them.

Clark almost fell as he frantically put their shirts on, and it was one of those moments when Bruce was grateful for superspeed. There were things their sons did not need to see.

On the other hand, Damian was not really against the idea of ending their patrol early, but it was fun for him to see Jon all riled up. When they arrived at the cave, Jon was still talking his ears off by repeatedly saying, _“If you love patrol so much, then why don't you date it instead?”_

He clicked his tongue and grabbed Jon by the suit's neckline to kiss him, cutting the next word off Jon's mouth. It was nice. Calm. Just like any of their other kisses were.

Until Jon gasped against his mouth and pushed him off. That was not nice _,_ especially when Jon was not even looking at him. Following his partner's line of sight, he froze when he saw their fathers, standing near the Batcomputer and looking back at them.

_It was not nice at all._

So now, the four of them find themselves in a staring contest even when all of them have already lost.

Bruce, the usually most composed of them all, is frozen in place with a horrified look on his face. After what happened, it is not really that surprising.

Clark, the one who can talk about everything under the sun, is now silent and not breathing. It is not like he needs to breath anyway. However, someone must talk before they all suffocate in the silence that surrounds them.

Damian, the act-on-my-feelings-now-think-about-what-it-is-later kind of person, is surprisingly thinking, if not overly so. There does not seem to be a nice thought formulating in his mind though.

Jon, the brightest and most supportive person anyone could ever have in their lives, is looking back and forth at what is in front of him with a frown on his face. He can smell the air and he is not going to lie; he is confused as heck. Like, why does it smell like sweat and arousal in the — _oh._

Damian wishes to leave the scene. Or maybe perish. Perishing sounds like a good idea. In that way, he does not have to deal with the aftermath of this shit show called his life.

Thankfully, Bruce gets a grip on himself and smoothens the shirt that Clark put on him, acting as if nothing happened. He addresses the boys, “Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?”

“Aren't you?” Damian snarks, ready to step forward to challenge his father, but then Jon glares at him, making him back off. Lately, he is trying to be a good partner for Jon by following him, and he is doing great. _Sometimes._

Clark scratches his head, unsure of what to do. He only knows that he needs to do something before Bruce and Damian end up sparring verbally. Or physically, which if Clark is being honest, is much better and leaves less bruises on them both. _Maybe he should let them?_ Although before he can suggest such an absurd idea, Jon clears his throat and gets everyone's attention.

“Dad? Mr. Wayne? Are you two...” Jon trails off, gesturing his hand in an odd way that just makes everything more awkward.

_Oh, Jon._

“Together.” Damian coughs, his brown skin becoming darker and darker as a blush slowly paints his face. _Why is his partner like this_? “He meant together.”

Clark glances at Bruce, who stays quiet, then offers an awkward smile to their sons. “Erm... yes?”

“You seem unsure–”

“Are you?” Bruce cuts off, and it is obvious where Damian inherited his attitude from. “Together?”

“Yes,” Damian answers without missing a beat unlike his heart, which skips one.

He takes a hold of Jon's hand and pulls him closer until their arms are touching. Without looking away from their fathers, he puts their linked hands up and says, “Jon and I are together, father.” Then, like an afterthought, “Mr. Kent.”

Jon feels like his heart will jump out of his chest after Damian's admittance. He knows his dad can hear his heartbeat, but that is the least of his problems. His parents do not even know he is queer, let alone romantically involved with anyone, yet Damian revealed that in two sentences and in less than ten words. He does not know whether to be impressed or displeased. This is not their plan on how to come out. But then again, he bets this is not their dads' plan to announce their relationship either.

Speaking up, Jon admits, “Dad, I know I never said anything, but I'm panromantic pansexual and I hope you're okay with it.”

“Not that you have any say in it.” Damian quickly adds, painfully clear of how protective he is when it comes to Jon.

Bruce turns to Clark with an unreadable expression on his face. Damian and Jon become more nervous as the silence stretches longer than they prefer.

“You haven't told him yet?” Bruce finally asks.

Clark sheepishly shakes his head then turns to his son. “Jon, there's something you need to know.”

If Kryptonians could shake, Jon would be quaking in terror.

Clark notices the change in Jon's body language, so he walks over and gives his son a reassuring smile.

“Nothing bad, son,” Clark says, putting a hand on Jon's shoulder. “Just that Kryptonians are naturally queer.”

Jon blinks. “Oh.”

“And even if we weren’t, you are my son and I love you, whatever choices you make.”

Jon hugs Clark, murmuring, “Thanks, dad. I love you too.”

Damian seems relieved, but merely hums.

“Wait, you knew about the Kryptonian thing?!” Jon asks his partner.

“No, but I'm not surprised.” Damian huffs. “There's Drake and the half-Kryptonian clone… Todd and Bizarro– whatever their relationship is… Then Gordon and Supergirl...”

He glances at the two in front of them. “Father and Mr. Kent.” Then looks at his own Kryptonian partner with a light blush on his cheeks. “You and I.”

The Super Sons smile at each other and The World's Finest melt at the sight. It is a sweet moment of transparency between all of them, which they rarely get to have.

Bruce cannot handle too many emotions though, so he wraps his arms around Clark and purrs, “I guess you Kryptonians can't live without a Bat. Am I right, Boy Scout?”

Damian and Jon share a look.

“What?!”

“I agree with father.”

“You always agree with him.”

“Not always!”

Clark lets their sons argue ( _read: flirt_ ) and hugs his man back instead, cherishing the feeling of being surrounded by Bruce's strong, loving arms. With a sweet smile, he replies, “Just like you Bats can't live without a Kryptonian, B.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already updated the publication date. :)
> 
> Feedback will be greatly appreciated, especially since I wrote this instead of studying for my exams lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
